


Midnight snack

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, References to Shakespeare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spn crack, trust me that is a tag that's necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: Dean sneaks out each night, leaving you by yourself in the bed. It's time to find out exactly where he disappears off to!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Midnight snack

It started out stealthily enough for you to have no clue about what was happening at first. There was no evidence, so there were no repercussions. But soon, you started noticing all the little things. How Dean would wake up with a T-shirt on despite having slept without one. You would know because you had been the one who had pulled it off. 

Initially, it was easy to write it off. Then, the weird stuff started. You noticed that not only was he waking up in clothes, sometimes they were completely different clothes. Or when you sleepily reached out across the bed to find that he wasn’t there. Ordinarily, that would have raised some red flags in other relationships. But not yours. You were in love with Dean Winchester. So, suspicion about other women was not only ridiculous, it was down right impossible. 

You would have ignored it all completely, rolled over and gone back to sleep, had it not been for the missing pies. Only one thing was more important than sleep and that was the pie.

Dean had shrugged innocently and denied ever having touched the last remaining piece.

You asked Sam the next morning if he had eaten the last piece of your apple pie, which you had been saving for the weekend and he gave you a look of absolute disbelief. Expected, but you had to be sure on all fronts before you took on Dean.

That night, you made a big show of announcing how you were putting the leftover muffins in the fridge before heading to bed early. Dean followed you immediately. You faked a headache and rolled over, pretending to be asleep, which was actually regretful. Who cared about the muffins if it meant no sex? Also, sleeping next to Dean without touching him was hard, okay? It required a lot of self-control and endurance. Maybe you’d achieve _nirvana_ because of all that self-restraint you were exercising.

At midnight, you felt the bed shift underneath you and heard the tell tale rustle of Dean putting on the deadman’s robe. You lay absolutely still as the door to your room opened lightly and closed behind him. Smiling in vindication, you gave him a couple of minutes head-start and then sprinted after him.

“Aaha!” You yelled, startling the poor dude.

“Christ, Y/N! You’ll give me a heart attack.”

“Oh, don’t try to divert my attention from the cause at hand, good sir. You have been caught red handed.”

It was actually more like caught full-mouthed. Semantics.

Dean gulped, half a muffin still in his hand.

“I was hungry!”

“Does not warrant stealing the last piece of my pie, you scoundrel.”

He rolled his eyes. “Midnight Y/N is into Shakespeare,” he muttered, putting the muffin down.

“Midnight Dean is a thief,” you accused. “And normal Dean is a liar.”

“I didn’t eat the pie, Y/N.”

“Oh, really, so you haven’t been leaving me alone and wanting in bed to sneak off to this place each night?”

Dean crossed his arms. “Alone and wanting? You were snoring! And grabbing food from my own damn kitchen isn’t a capital punishment.”

“Oh, yeah?” You said, walking up to him, your face inches from his. “You haven’t seen punishment yet.”

“Guys! Seriously?” 

Sam was standing at the doorway, an annoyed expression on his face. “It’s the middle of the night. I gotta sleep.”

“Dean ate my pie!”

“I did not!” He protested petulantly.

You were expecting more of a lecture from Sam. Instead he just looked guilty. “I didn’t know it was that big a deal to you. I would have told you in the morning, but you looked so pissed off about it, I didn’t dare.”

You blinked. Health freak, I-wake-up-at-five-to-run Sam had eaten your pie?

“It looked good, okay? I’ll buy you a new one tomorrow,” Sam promised before making a run for it, afraid of the wrath that might rain down upon him if he stayed any longer.

“So, you were saying?” Dean said, a wicked grin playing on his lips. You wanted to wipe the smugness off of his face, so you grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down for a deep kiss, leaving him breathless. What better way?

“You taste like the muffin,” you pointed out. 

Swiftly, he bent down and put a hand behind your knee, sliding it so that you were in his arms bridal style. “I believe we were talking about punishments?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that would make 70’s villains proud. You giggled.

“Punish all you want, Sire!”

You batted your eyelashes and Dean laughed his full body laugh. Your heart melted at the sound of it. Was it even possible to love him more?

“To your chambers then, my lady?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do consider leaving feedback. It's what keeps me going :)


End file.
